


Apollo Writing

by SweetMissNaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMissNaya/pseuds/SweetMissNaya
Summary: It's a book full of poetry! They will include spoilers from The Last Olympian, Mockingjay, and others. Hope you enjoy my collection of Apollo's favorite form of writing.





	1. Intro

This is pretty much a poetry book.   
So far, I have eight poems in four different fandoms,  
There will be more eventually  
We have...  
4 Hunger Games poems,  
2 Percy Jackson poem,  
1 Hamilton poem  
and  
1 Star Wars poem.  
Hope you enjoy!!!


	2. Hunger Games #1

Dear Gale,

You were the one,

The one for me,

My true love at 12,

That no one could see,

I told you to run so we’d both be free.

But,

We stayed behind.

And it happened by fate,

One little name was pulled.

I had to go.

She would’ve died.

You would’ve done for any of your brothers,

I met him,

He did it.

I had no part in it.

He surprised me that night,

I never knew he felt that way.

Please trust me,

I mean it.

It saved my life,

You know it.

You wanted me back,

That was the price to pay,

After they found out,

There was no going back.

**He **loved me,

I was forced for our safety.

I started to love,

I grew up,

He helped me

He has them too.

They will never go away.

It’s a little tedious,

After all these years

But,

There are much worse games to play.

Love,

Katniss


	3. Hunger Games #2

Dear Aunt,

Who are you?

Where are you from?

Mommy took me to the place,  
Where you used to live.  
She started to cry.  
A cat walked up,  
He hissed,  
She cried harder.  
You’re in a picture on the mantle,  
The cat is in the picture.  
You’re in a meadow,  
Dandelions everywhere.  
Beside that picture is one of a girl.  
She’s sleeping in flowers.

She fell asleep holding them.  
Another picture is of you on a man’s shoulders,  
He looks familiar.  
Mommy got mad when I asked where you are.  
She said “Gone.”  
Gone where?  
So,  
Can,  
**You,**  
Answer?

Love,  
Your Niece.


	4. Hunger Games #3

Dear Gale,

I took her

I know

You did great

Helping her

Feeding her

I never meant

To steal her

I’m sorry

You know it

Don’t blame her

Blame me

I still saved her life

By doing so

I know

I might have almost

Killed her

But

That was Snow

Not me

An evil demon

Invading my body

You might hate me

As I hate you

For being her first love

I can never fill that spot

You’ve never experienced

What we have

The Games ruined us

I have to protect her

I was told to

Do you know

I was supposed to live

She was supposed to die

I never wanted any of this to happen

I’m so sorry,

Peeta


	5. Hunger Games #4

Dear Sister,

Don’t blame him,

He never knew.

It was her.

You know it.

You still don’t trust him,

I know it.

I send my love,

Of course,

I’m writing to you.

You have to make up.

It will help you.

Tell my stories,

Hear his stories,

He feels this too.

Remember,

You are not alone.

Neither of us wanted this,

But it happened,

It’s okay.

Just think of me nostalgically

Not sadly.

Think of me when the nightmares get too bad,

Think of me when the evening primroses bloom,

Think of me when you sing,

Think of me

But this is what has happened,

You can’t change it.

You will be okay,

Trust me.

P.S.

Cinna, Rue, Father, Finnick, Boggs, Mags, Madge, and everyone else send their love.

Your loving little sister,

Prim


	6. Percy Jackson #1

Dear Annie,

Thank You,

I’m Sorry,

You’re Welcome.

All these things

I have to say.

Thank you for

Giving me the dagger,

And letting me die.

I’m sorry for

All I put you through,

I wanted revenge.

You’re welcome for

The end of the war,

The end of him.

I know I did a lot of things

I shouldn’t.

A lot of things

I regret.

Like what I did to

Thalia.

And what I did to

You.

But

Please,

Forgive Me.

I love you,

Luke


	7. Percy Jackson #2

Dear Jason,

Why?

Why did you?

I’ve lost everything losing you,

You should’ve gotten help,

Sacrifice isn’t good.

A death for a hero

Isn’t fair.

I love you more than anything,

Little brother.

I know you were trying to help a friend,

But,

WHY!

You could’ve done great things,

Well,

More than you’ve done.

Jason,

Just Remember,

I

LOVE

You.

Your BIG Sister,

Thalia Grace


	8. Star Wars #1

Dear Little Sis,

I’m sorry

I was gone

Too long

I failed

I didn’t want

To see the look

On your face

When

You heard about

Ben

It was

MY

Fault

I let him turn

It’s in his genes

There was a risk

I told you

I’ll see you soon

Your time is near

I wanted to

Die on a

Deserted Island

An unimportant death

For a hero who

Saved a

Galaxy

I wanted to say

Goodbye but

You would ask

Save us

Think of me

And gain strength

Think of him

And gain strength

Think of her

And gain strength

Think of all of us

And face your son

I’m sorry

It had

To be this

Way

Love you Little Sis,

Your Brother


	9. Hamilton #1

Dear A. Ham,

Why do we have to argue?

Why can’t we get along?

You’ve ruined my life

Time and Time again

You are the cause

Of my misery and sorrow.

Just stop

Talk less

Smile more

Just talk less

You’re getting me in trouble

Time and Time Over Again

Alexander

Just

Wait for It

Please

Wait for It

Stop

Taking

Your

Shot!

I Have the Honor to Be

Your Obedient Servant,

A. Burr


End file.
